Terreurs Nocturnes
by Imagie
Summary: Imaginez que, chaque nuit de pleine lune, vous vous transformiez en monstre sanguinaire? N'auriez-vous pas un peu peur? Un peu beaucoup, même, au point d'en faire... Des cauchemars? Heureusement, même dans le noir, quelqu'un entend toujours.


**Terreurs Nocturnes**

Cela faisait deux nuits que Remus n'avait pas dormi. Il aurait bien voulu, pourtant, mais il avait peur, désespérément peur. Deux jours, encore, et ce serait la pleine lune.

D'habitude, ça allait. Les Maraudeurs l'accompagnaient et toute la nuit, ils restaient avec lui. La douleur était la même, mais la présence de ses amis la rendait plus supportable. Mais ces jours-ci, cette fois là...

Depuis deux jours, Remus ne dormait plus, persuadé que quelque chose, quelque chose de terrible allait se produire, ce coup-ci. Et cette pensée lui ôtait le sommeil, car si si quelque chose arrivait vraiment, réellement, il serait directement impliqué. Il en serait la cause.

Il se leva et soupira. Deux heures du matin. Il avait cours dans six heures, et devoirs surveillé de Botanique dans sept. Il allait tout rater, vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel il se trouvait. Il fallait absolument qu'il dorme. Par la fenêtre entre-ouverte, il vit que la lune devenait de plus en plus ronde. Dans deux jour seulement, il le savait, elle atteindrait son apogée et deviendrait plein. Dans deux jours, son cauchemar mensuel reviendrait. En attendant, il ne dormait toujours pas. Il ne voyait plus qu'une solution : rejoindre le lit d'un de ses amis.

Lorsqu'il était petit, avant, bien avant que Greyback ne s'en prenne à lui, il dormait dans le lit de ses parents, les soirs de peur diffuse. Il n'avait jamais osé s'approcher à nouveau, depuis sa transformation, de le chambre parentale, malgré les terreurs nocturnes plus fréquentes qu'auparavant, du fait de la morsure du loup-garou. Il avait encore plus peur de faire mal que de craindre un quelconque monstre. Ce soir, pourtant, il avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un.

« -Moony? Demanda une petite voix ensommeillée derrière lui. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche?

-Oh, euh... Rien, répondit-il, gêné. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Il se sentit responsable du réveil de son ami, et se demanda même s'il n'en était pas la cause. Pourquoi ne dormait-il plus?

« -Tu sais quelle heure il est?!

-Oui, j'ai... Euh... Peur, avoua-t-il, penaud. »

Un ange passa. Remus n'osait pas se tourner vers le lit de son ami, de peur de rencontrer un regard moqueur. Il l'entendait presque dans sa tête, chantonnant méchamment : « Remus a peur-euh! Remus a peur-euh! » C'était bien son genre, enfin c'était ce qu'il faisait subir à Rogue.

« -Remarque, reprit le jeune homme, à deux jours de la pleine lune, moi aussi, je serai mort de trouille. Tu veux, euh... »

Il hésita un instant, avant de continuer, plus bas :

« -Tu veux venir dans mon lit? »

Remus, se dit le lycanthrope à lui-même, quand te feras-tu enfin à l'idée que tes amis t'aiment?

Et ni une, ni deux, il sauta dans le lit de son ami, récupérant au passage son oreiller. Il se cala confortablement, collé au jeune homme qui l'accueillait, mêlant ses jambes aux siennes.

Pendant un instant, personne ne parla, puis l'un des deux garçons prit la parole :

« -Et tu aurais fait comment, hein, si je ne t'avais pas proposé de venir?

-J'avais de toute façon décidé de venir.

-Dans mon lit?!

-Oui.

-Pourquoi pas dans celui d'un des deux autres?

-Parce que, à force d'avoir nos lits cote-à-cote, je me suis habitué à t'entendre respirer, la nuit, répondit Remus en rougissant dans le noir ambiant. Dormir avec l'un des deux autres, cela signifiait dormir loin de ce petit bruit, et ça... Et toi, dit-il pour changer de sujet, celui-ci le gênant, tu ne dormais pas?

-Je ne dors jamais quand je sais que toi non-plus. Jamais complètement. »

Ils se turent. Remus sentit la fatigue de deux jours lui tomber sur les épaules, ses paupières se fermaient toute seules. Sa respiration ralentit, se faisant plus calme. Sur sa nuque, il percevait le souffle chaud de son ami et sourit.

Vraiment, se dit-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, on ne dort réellement bien que dans le lit de Sirius Black.


End file.
